


Too High A Price

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Include The Word Boot Camp, Pre-Canon, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: A ring that can help with evolution?  Yeah, right.





	

**Title:** Too High A Price  
 **Character:** Impmon  
 **Word Count:** 400|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A56, 400 word drabble; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #47, 400 words; Digimon Flash Bingo, 563, EXP Ring A; Include The Word Boot Camp, #15, continue  
 **Notes:** This takes place before Impmon comes to the human world.  
 **Summary:** A ring that can help with evolution? Yeah, right.

* * *

“What’s this supposed to be?” Impmon poked at one of the offerings on the salesmon’s tray, frowning. Of course, Impmon’s usual expressions included only frowns and smirks, with the occasional look of anger or confusion, so that wasn’t surprising to those few who knew him. 

The salesmon – Impmon didn’t recognize their type and cared even less – picked up the indicated item to display it better. “This is an experience ring. They’re not very common, so I don’t expect most Digimon to recognize them. But it is said something like this, if worn when one battles, can assist in attaining higher evolutions.” 

Impmon stared at the ring in utter disbelief. “You’ve got to be joking.” Of course the guy was joking. What else could he be doing? Something that little help with evolution? Yeah, like _that_ would ever happen. 

The salesmon only smiled, and Impmon decided that he didn’t like that expression. It reminded him too much of his own, especially when he felt in the mood to play some tricks. “How would you know if you didn’t try it out? As I said, these are rare. I bought it from a very old Rosemon some time ago.” 

Impmon snorted; a Rosemon, really? He’d heard Rosemon existed, but he’d never met one, and why should he? The amount of fighting it would take to evolve someone up _that_ high, especially if they claimed to be a _very old_ one? 

Nope. He wasn’t buying it. 

“What do you want for it?” He heard himself ask and wanted to faceclaw right away. It _was_ interesting. He wouldn’t deny that. But it wasn’t _real_. It wasn’t something that could really help him. It was just a piece of junk. 

Because if it were anything other than that, wouldn’t there be a lot more strong Digimon around? Ones that he could fight and get stronger by fighting? 

The salesmon named a price and Impmon stared before he backed away, ready to continue his travels and get away from people like this who thought he was made out of precious metals or whatever. “No way!” 

He didn’t wait around to find out if the other would try to convince him any further, but headed down the road without looking back. He didn’t want to be tempted. 

He wasn’t sure if he could resist it a second time. 

But he wasn’t giving up his bandana for _anything_. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Some things are too priceless to give up, no matter what you could get for them.


End file.
